dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud of Darkness (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Cloud of Darkness We'll spare you the time to lose hope. Such fragile foes. Neutral Death. Destruction. Ruin. The craving calls. No second chances. Opponent level >10 higher than Cloud of Darkness How annoying! Destroying you will be worth-while! Cloud of Darkness has low Health We will not... perish! The darkness calls. Opponent has low health Begone! Now, disappear! Other We will crush your hopes. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle We are unstoppable. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle We've been waiting for this. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle At last, destruction is upon us! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Light alone cannot defeat us. — Warrior of Light The cycle will end along with this world. — Garland Scatter like the petals of your rose. — Firion Wish to rule a dying world? — The Emperor Let us shroud the world in the Void! — Onion Knight Sleep in the eternal darkness. — Cloud of Darkness Your power wanes... — Cecil There is darkness within you. — Kain See the torrent of our power! — Golbez You'll pay dearly for your ignorance. — Bartz To desire the Void is but pointless. — Exdeath An intruder from the Rift? — Gilgamesh Even magic is meaningless against us. — Terra Your insanity lies beyond the Void. — Kefka Can you crawl your way out of despair? — Cloud You dare face us with bare hands? — Tifa You are but a false hero. — Sephiroth You face us with that bravado? — Squall Hehe, such a naive fool... — Laguna Disappear along with time itself! — Ultimecia Grovelling will not help you now. — Zidane Puppet, dance to anxiety! — Kuja Existence is but a fleeting dream. — Tidus Try and summon us! — Yuna You will never be able to catch a cloud. — Jecht A power that disrupts harmony? — Shantotto We shall bind your limbs. — Prishe So your calling is meaningless to you. — Vaan Your hatred is darker than the abyss. — Gabranth Abandon hope along the way? — Lightning Harmony and discord will be swept away! — Chaos Such a pitiful rampage for a god. — Feral Chaos Be extinguished! —''Cosmos'' I will counteract your light — Cosmos Warriors Only I am the true darkness — Chaos Warriors Battle What!? — when blocked Attack. — when using Tentacle of Pain Devour. — when using Tentacle of Pain or Tentacle of Scorn Bite. — when using Tentacle of Pain Thrash about. — when using Tentacle of Suffering Go. — when using Tentacle of Suffering or Tentacle of Spite Assault. — when using Tentacle of Suffering or Tentacle of Scorn Surrender! — when using Tentacle of Spite Repent! — when using Tentacle of Scorn How galling. — when using Anti-air Particle Beam Flee if you can. — when using Long-range Particle Beam How futile! — when using Wrath Particle Beam Hmph.. Take this! — when using Feint Particle Beam Vanish. — when using Angle Particle Beam Stand and perish! — when using Fusillade Particle Beam Perish! — when using 0-form Particle Beam My spirit seethes! — when activating EX Mode True darkness! — when EX Burst begins Succumb to the darkness! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Unleash the shadows! — with perfect EX Burst execution Impudence! — when activating EX Revenge You called? — when used as Assist Victory That was effortless. — Neutral What were your intentions? — Neutral Hmph. — Finish with low HP This will do. — Finish with low HP To go through such trouble! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Good and evil are powerless. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) You dared face us with that strength? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You're not even worth destroying. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat The void is eternal. It is time to rest... We shall meet again. We will not die! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Impossible, impossible! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) The time has come... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) That was a waste of time. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes